Angry Birds
This article is about the app. To see info about the birds, go to Angry Birds (birds). Angry Birds is a video game that is available for many mobile devices. It is about many different types of birds They are trying to get their eggs back from evil pigs. Birds There are currently eight different styles of playable birds., shown in the order they are first presented to the player. Each bird has a different ability, such as being able to boomerang back on itself, splitting to three, or exploding, these abilities are activated by tapping the screen while the bird is flying. Below is the list of birds. The Red Bird does nothing when it is tapped, except yell. He can knock pigs over when they are not surrounded. The Blue Bird splits into three when tapped, and the birds do very well on glass. They are good for aerial attacks. The Yellow Bird picks up speed when he is tapped, and it does well on wood. The Black Bird explodes after a certain amount of time automatically, or can explode manually. This bird must be handled with care, as if the screen is tapped while it is in mid-air, the bird explodes before hitting the ground. He also does great on stone when it explodes. The White Bird poops eggs when tapped, just as long as it is in mid-air. It does well on wood. It is good for aerial attacks too. The Boomerang Bird flies like a boomerang when tapped and does well on wood and glass. It is good for surprise attacks. The Big Brother Bird is the same as the Red Bird, but far stronger. The Orange Bird inflates when tapped, which does very well on wood, but soon deflates. Mighty Eagle: you first launch sardines and when it hits the ground, the Mighty Eagle will come down, destroy everything in it's path hit the ground and cause an earthquake, popping all pigs he missed, then come back up, while also destroying everything in it's path; kind of like a V but wider. He must be purchased in-game for 99 cents to use him. It's unlimited use forever except for Angry Birds Friends. In Angry Birds (Chrome) the Mighty Eagle is included with a free trial. That sounds awesome, eh? Pigs The Pigs, the bird's nemesis, are a colossal group of Pigs, and much like the birds, the pigs are also provided in different varieties, shown below: *Small Pig *Medium Pig *Large Pig *Helmet Pig *Moustache Pig *King Pig *Postman Pig (only found on the Pause Menu.) What do you do if you waste a bird? I play around with the rest I start over I play professionally. Other Angry Birds games *Angry Birds Seasons *Angry Birds Rio *Angry Birds Space *Angry Birds Star Wars *Angry Birds Star Wars II *Angry Birds Go! Gallery bird2131231232.png bird1flappybirdNOT.png bird2.png bird3.png bird4.png bird5.png bird6.jpg bird7.jpg bird8.jpg bird9.jpg bird10.jpg bird11.jpg bird12.jpg bird14.jpg bird13.jpg bird15.jpg bird16.jpg bird17.jpg bird18.jpg bird19.jpg Category:Angry Birds Category:Randomness Category:Birds